Chapter 5 Getting to Know You
by Dahlila
Summary: the deleted scene of Vivian and Gabriel's first time. Also deleted scene of Chapter 8
1. Knowing you more than before

**Chapter 5—knowing you more than before**

**I really really loved the reviews I got as soon as I updated so thanks so much to Slytherinbabe05, chase-mistress, wolf-man no like his kibbles, sweetly sarcastic, vballfanatic, evilramen, guardian-angel910, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, sexydreamer, marie, and LukeNLorelai637. Oh my god! As soon as I woke up this morning I read your reviews and they made my day! I'm so glad for everyone's support, and here's the chapter you all have been waiting for. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blood and Chocolate. Or "How Many More Times" by Led Zeppelin please listen to it while you're reading it's awesome! Look on Rhapsody for it! Pretty please! It so adds to the whole effect!**

"_I think you've caught me wolf-man." She smiled and beckoned him to the bed. _

_He approached her slowly, knowing exactly what she had in mind as she pulled him to her._

He pulled off his shirt as he approached her, letting it slip from his fingers to the floor. His heart was pounding, as he got closer to Vivian. He approached the rising their bed was on and stood with his thighs pressed to the mattress. Vivian sat up on her knees and leaned against him fully, her mouth capturing his passionately. His hands locked on her ribs as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Gabriel undressed her eagerly till she was just in her underwear, throwing her clothes behind him. He had her sitting on the bed, between her legs. Then he pushed her back to the bed, quickly following. They play fought again, rolling around to try and be on top. Gabriel won quickly and pushed her back down playfully.

Vivian smoothed her palms across his torso then marked his shoulder. She opened her legs for him and he settled his pants material was a little rough against her bare legs.

Gabriel kissed her slowly, his hands touching her breasts and tracing lines across her stomach.

Vivian felt something, a really BIG something pressing against her and she smiled up to him as he pulled his mouth from hers. He slowly began to grind against her and her reached behind her back to unclasp her bra.

Vivian lifted her hips to meet his and reached for his zipper. Gabriel moaned as she slid off his pants, they were now just in their underwear.

"Vivie…" his voice was thickening as her hand wrapped around him. He braced his hands and both sides of Vivian, almost making indentions in the mattress.

He shook uncontrollably as he hardened in her hand; she was doing things to him that he hadn't had in a very long time.

"Where did you learn that?" he panted.

"Nowhere," she answered, smiling at his reaction when he shivered at her answer and thrust into her hand.

Vivian pulled down his boxers and he kicked them off. He practically ripped her underwear from her hips, which made Vivian laugh in anticipation. She took his quivering, excited body into her arms, kissing him deeply.

Gabriel traced both hands from her knees to her inner thigh. Vivian gasped as his fingers sank into her. Now she was shaking! She moaned his name and opened her legs for him again.

She looked down at what he was about to do and smiled.

_Well they call me the hunter, that's my name._

_They call me the hunter, that's how I got my fame._

"Gabriel, right now!" she demanded, but he still took his time, drawing out the pleasure. He finally brought his fingers out of her and put his hips between her legs.

_Ain't no need to hide, Ain't no need to run._

_'Cause I've got you in the sights of my..._

The tip of his erection seared her virgin flesh. Slowly he entered her. Vivian moaned at his size and met him until he was completely buried in her. She cried out his name and he answered.

_Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!_

A long shiver ran down Gabriel's back as a bead of sweat fell down his spine. He let Vivian get adjusted. Then he felt her inner muscles contract and that's when he began to move inside her. He started short and quick, and then slowed, pulling all the way out and when Vivian called to him, he slammed into her. She met him, grabbed at his arms and begged for him to continue.

Vivian wrapped her legs around him as he continued to guide her hips for him, with each movement he got harder and harder. Gabriel moaned as he lengthened and moved. He kept watching Vivian's face to see if she was getting as much pleasure from this as he was. He pressed his forehead to hers, then moved his tongue across her lips.

She looked up at him; her lower lip quivering she called to him, then closed her eyes. She wriggled against him so that he would see how much she loved this.

Vivian sat up so that her breasts would move against his chest and she bit his neck, sucked on the tender skin underneath his ear. Gabriel's hands moved from hips once he was sure she got the rhythm and pushed up her back to her very front.

He made Vivian lean back and held her as he lowered his mouth to her nipple. She cried out his name as his tongue brought her into his mouth. She heard his groans as he tasted and teased. She gasped when his fangs lengthened and he marked her. Then he moved to her other nipple and did the exact same thing.

Then she was completely against the mattress, her hair fanning out behind her as Gabriel began to rock harder inside her. She lifted her hips so that he could sink in deeper.

Her fingers entwined in his black hair as his mouth continued at her breast, while the other hand grasped the other. She called his name until his mouth found hers, their tongues playing.

Gabriel flipped them over so Vivian would be on top. She situated her legs so that she pushed him in completely. She finally got a look into his eyes; their iciness had melted into two hot pools of liquid blue. Those liquid eyes widened when she began to ride him.

His lower lip opened and she grabbed both his wrists, pushing them against the bed. She moved in a circular motion, and when he just got use to her going one direction, she changed. His chest rose and fell as he mumbled something about coming now, and her heart fluttered as she felt him tighten even more. She sat still as he exploded with a white-hot heat inside her.

She threw her head back and howled. Gabriel flipped them back over as he spilled into her body. Next thing Vivian knew was that one of her legs was over his shoulder as he pulsed harder into her, letting everything flow out.

She reached up and traced his flat nipple with her claws. His hand braced her knee and ran up and down her thigh. He shivered at her touch as he finished. He collapsed on top of her gasping. Vivian's hands pulled at his back as she felt her own change and when she told him Gabriel set to work.

Once again his fingers slipped inside, teasing her orgasm. His mouth lowered to her stomach, his tongue looping around her belly button. He bit her stomach and sucked on the spot. His hickey left a burning sensation as he also added two more fingers to her sensitive spot.

His mouth moved to her ear.

"You like that baby?" he pushed in harder. She moaned and nodded her head. "Do you want some more?" he bit her earlobe.

"Yeah," she breathed. Gabriel pulled his fingers out and rolled her onto her stomach. He pushed away her hair, his teeth trailing down her spine. She called his name as he lifted her off the mattress so that she was braced against her palms and knees. Gabriel pressed his chest to her back and slid open her legs. She felt his erection come again as he pressed against her vagina.

"God Gabriel," she moaned as he pushed inside of her again. One of his hands braced with hers against the bed while the other felt her breast. He bit her shoulder as he pushed hard and long inside of her. She moved back against him, feeling his body move against her back.

When he wasn't marking her shoulder he was whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Gabriel pulled out of her and put her on her back again. Before she could recollect herself, they were joined again. Her hands wrapped around his back, her claws scraping his skin. They found each other's mouth; Vivian took his tongue and tightened herself around Gabriel. His hands roughly grabbed her hips once more and guided her to the rhythm he wanted.

He settled on top of her, kissing her again, but briefly.

"We can go all day baby."

Vivian's hair hung in her face as she pushed back to meet him with each thrust. She loved to hear his moans and how his voice thickened when she met him. They finally collapsed on the bed, Vivian rolled over so that they were facing each other.

He kissed her slowly this time, his hand rubbing her back as he pulled her closer. The afternoon sun warmed their bodies as they lay kissing. She smoothed her palm over his face and pushed back his bangs. She mouthed his name and his arm tightened around her back.

"Vivian," he kissed her again and longed to tell her that he loved her, but they'd only been dating a week.

She ran her hand over his eight pack (oh yes an eight pack, just like all those guys in 300!) then kissed his chest.

"That was better than I imagined," she whispered in his ear then nibbled his shoulder.

"It's going to keep getting better darling." He whispered as he pushed her onto her back. She smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I wouldn't doubt it," she said as she pulled him back down on top of her. Gabriel pressed his body to hers as they made love again while the summer sun set and night came at last.

Half an hour later they fell onto the bed, completely wiped out. Vivian laid her head on his arm watching Gabriel catch his breath. The cool air floating in from the French doors helped their hot bodies relax.

Vivian stretched on the bed then curled up beside Gabriel. She kissed his neck and rubbed his chest, watching him fall asleep.

She pulled the sheet over them and drifted off to sleep.

She dreamed of Gabriel carrying her to the woods outside.

_He stopped short of the gardens and placed her among an array of flowers. He stroked her knee then gathered her face into his large hands. _

"_Darling." He said continuously as he kissed her cheek, her forehead, and finally her lips slowly. _

_Vivian picked a flower and put it behind her ear then stretched out onto the dirt bed. Gabriel leaned over her._

"_I love you Vivian." He whispered to her. His fingers twined in her hair. "I love you." He kissed her neck. _

"_Gabriel, its so soon though," she started to say._

"_Yes, but I've been wanting you for longer than you know. I've loved you for so long." He kissed her fingertips. He saw the look in her eyes. _

"_Is this too soon?" he asked and pulled away. She pulled him back down._

"_No! It's not too soon, I love you Gabriel." They kissed and made love in her dream. _

Vivian awoke to Gabriel coming in with a breakfast tray. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Gabriel put the tray on her lap.

"Morning baby." He smiled to her and began to cut up her sausages and pancakes.

"You didn't have to do that." She blushed; her mind was back at the words he said to her in the dream.

"Don't be silly, I'm going to spoil you today." He gave her a piece of sausage, and then ate the rest. She let him feed her and returned the favor.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked when he slipped back under the covers with her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I think I'd just want to stay in bed with you for a little while longer." He rested his chin in her hair, and then rubbed her arms. "I'm not lying, you're the first to ever wear me out like that." He laughed.

"Looks like you'll have to build up some more stamina then." She laughed. Gabriel tickled her in response.

"Me build up?" he asked and soon had her in a fit of laughter as he attacked her sides. Vivian pulled away from his hands and tried to get out of the bed.

"That's exactly what started all this Gabriel." She stood in front of him hands on her hips. Gabriel, she thought, looked adorable tangled naked in the sheets, a large grin on his face as he caught his breath. Vivian, he though, looked gorgeous: eyes wild with lust as she stood in her dominance.

Gabriel slid out of the bed and moved towards Vivian, who playfully stepped back until he cornered her. He ran his fingers through her hair and lifted a fistful to his nose. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Maybe I want to start that something again?" he hinted and pressed her to the wall, not shy at all. He pulled her completely against him and kissed her slowly. She moaned his name against his mouth.

Eventually they made it out of their bedroom, dressed and headed towards their gardens. They found tools in a shed nearby and started to tackle the bed of weeds. They worked until 1 pm, and then fixed lunch. Gabriel shed his shirt; the sweat glistened off his taut muscles as he shoveled away the poor earth.

"This is the only problem living this far north, shitty soil."

"Isn't there a gardening store around here?"

"Maybe, we'll have to rent a truck to get soil."

They continued to work; Vivian kept replaying her dream from last night. She wandered, did she mean it when she said I love you to Gabriel in her dream. Gabriel saw her staring at him.

"What?" he asked smiling.

"Nothing," she smiled back and continued pulling the weeds out of the rocky soil and throwing them into a bucket. Gabriel continued to watch her as he dug out the rocks.

Vivian was scared about admitting she loved Gabriel. She knew that they wouldn't be separated from her, but damn it, Aiden had scarred her so badly that she was hesitant.

Did Gabriel love her back? She was sure he did, just by the way he treated her, she knew that he was crazy about her. She growled mentally at her hesitant mind.

"I'm going to get some water, do you want some?" she asked putting down her tool and gloves.

"Yeah, water please." Gabriel stuck the shovel in the ground and leaned against the handle. "I'm going to take these rocks down to the woods." He lifted the wheelbarrow and rolled it away. Vivian took her time gazing at the muscles on his back and his calves as he walked away. She licked her lips and then went back into the house.

In the kitchen she rooted around for two plastic cups, they didn't have any silverware, cups, or dishes yet. Slowly she washed her hands, contemplating her dream. She got ice out of the fridge and filled their cups with cold water.

During the whole morning they had been gardening Gabriel had been contemplating telling Vivian his true feelings for her. He stood beside the wheelbarrow and suddenly put it down, turned around and went straight for the house. He almost ran up the front lawn, but forced himself to slow down.

Gabriel silently opened the front door and slid in, listening for Vivian. She was still in the kitchen; he could hear the water running. He took a deep breath before walking in.

Vivian felt his arms wrap around her stomach, and then he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey baby." She said and turned slightly to kiss his cheek. Gabriel tightened his hold and rubbed her stomach with one hand.

"There's something I want to tell you." He turned her around so she could look at him. She put her fingers in his belt loops and bowed her head, hoping that what he was about to say was just like her dream. He put his fingers under her chin, and lifted her face.

"Vivian, I know this might seem soon for you…but, I just want you to know that I truly love you. Long before the Ordeal I've wanted you because you make me feel whole and when you trust me, it just makes me love you more." He felt her knees go weak and held her up against the counter.

_He loves me,_ she thought as she stared up at him. Gabriel started to get a little antsy as she just looked up at him, but when she smiled her eyes sparkled to him and his heart pounded.

She leaned forward and kissed him. In that kiss everything felt so right. He wrapped her in his arms, pulling her off her feet and held her, as she was the dearest thing to him. She tightened her grip around his neck and pulled away her mouth, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you Gabriel."

**Well darlings, that's that chapter, did you love it?**


	2. Threatextended

**Chapter 8- Threat**

**I have a feeling that some reviewers aren't too happy with Gabriel's character at the time, I appreciate your thoughts on the matter, so if you could please elaborate on what is bothering you about him, please tell me!!**

**I do not own Blood and Chocolate! Suggested track for this song is Under Pressure by Queen, cause Gabe's under pressure! Ha-ha, okay I'll stop. **

Gabriel looked across the table at Vivian and then back at his cards. He was waiting for her tell, Vivian didn't have a very good poker face, hence why he had the larger pile of chips. He covered his mouth and pretended to look deep in thought when he was really smirking underneath his hand. He was about to destroy Vivian at this poker game.

Vivian had never played poker in her life, as was easily seen by her small pile of poker chips. She watched Gabriel pick up his beer and take a long drink. She could hint a smirk in his eyes. She caught him! So she decided to bluff her next turn.

She had been analyzing Gabriel's reactions all evening and believed his tell to be when he his right eyebrow twitched. She heard him chuckle.

"Nervous baby?" he asked as he pulled out the cards he wanted to lie down.

"Not at all honey." She responded and smiled.

"Good," he took another swig of beer and laid his cards on the table, Vivian laid hers down as well.

"Damn." Gabriel said, "You're getting better at this," as he looked at her higher hand. He pushed some of his chips to her pile.

**(A/n: I've never played poker in my life so forgive me!)**

"One more game?" he offered. Vivian looked at her meager sums, wondering if she could stand to be beaten again.

"Are you just asking because you'll beat me?"

"Well you one last game. But yeah, pretty much." He smiled.

"Then no thanks." She laid her cards down and pushed her chair back so she could stretch. She pushed her toes against the rug and leaned her arms behind her head. Gabriel stood and gulped down the rest of his beer. The quick finish left a good buzz in his head. He went to Vivian, but she pushed him away when he leaned down to kiss her.

"Eww, get outta here!" she gently pushed his chest, and laughed. "I don't want to kiss someone who's been drinking beer."

Gabriel's eyebrows furrowed. He reached down and yanked her off the seat. "It's not so bad once you've tried it." Then he pushed his mouth onto hers, his tongue invading her mouth. Vivian tried to kiss him back at first, but the beer was all she could sense. She pulled away from Gabriel's mouth even though his hands held her tight. Sticking out her tongue in disgust she tried to get down.

"Okay, seriously that's just nasty." She scrunched her nose and tried to get down. "Let me go!" she demanded. Gabriel still held her though.

"I don't want to…I'm going to take you for a run." And with that he threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of the house. She protested, but was overcome by his fingertips trailing up her thighs. He opened the porch door and took her outside. He could sense her arousal by his actions.

She slapped his back, realizing his thoughts and squirmed around so he would let her down. She righted herself the best she could and saw that he was heading for the stream.

"I believe you have more in mind than a run." She spat, not happy that the taste of beer was still in her mouth.

"If you keep that squirming up, a run will be the last thing we do. Don't worry, I brought protection with me."

"If you think you can get it that easy, you've got another thing coming." What she didn't expect was for Gabriel to stop briefly and edge her shirt up and kiss her. If he was going to kiss her, she expected it to be hard, but this was soft. His tongue circled over her skin, and then he gently sucked on the spot.

"How about this way then?" he teased and continued to suck. She smiled to herself; Gabriel knew where her favorite places where. At the stream he placed her down and grabbed her jean shorts, tugging the zipper down, he then undid the button and pushed her shorts and underwear to the ground. He continued to undress her then dropped to his knees. His hands smoothed around her bottom as his mouth returned to the spot he had kissed before. Instinctively she weaved her fingers into his long hair. A long moan escaped her mouth as his mouth moved along her stomach, kissing and sucking on her skin. He stood slowly and pulled her to him. She undressed him the same way, more eager than she was before. They stood naked under the stars and the full moon. A shiver ran down both their spines as they looked at each other.

Gabriel crouched suddenly, long shivers rocking his spine, Vivian watched as he dug his fingers into the ground. His pelt began to peek through his human skin. At first there was a bright blush then his knuckles and arms sprouted hair. Vivian listened to his spine and legs pop. A loud growl emitted from his mouth. In an instant Gabriel's pelt fully showed. His tail lengthened. His ears moved to the top of his head, his face transformed into a wolf's. When the Change was complete, he shook his fur and looked at Vivian, and then he threw his muzzle back, howling in a deep tongue.

Vivian's change was coming now; she quickly joined Gabriel in howling. Gabriel dashed off, clearing the wide stream in one powerful leap and disappeared into the woods. Vivian decided that since he wanted to play chase, she would challenge him, so she jumped into the water instead of jumping over it. She completely submerged herself so her scent would be unnoticeable. She climbed up the bank and then set off into the woods.

Gabriel was a long ways gone and waiting for Vivian to come. He could hear her footfalls, but couldn't smell her. Vivian could smell him and stopped. She padded her way so she was behind him. Then she pounced! She tackled Gabriel and they rolled around, so that he was just as wet as she was.

Their run was short and it ended back at the stream; they lay in the long grass, curled in each other's embrace. He ran his fingers slowly through her long hair. The fire in Gabriel's eyes matched that of the stars.

"Want to go for a swim?" he said, pulling her up. She followed him down the bank, looking him over as he went into the water first. She licked her lips as the water swallowed his muscled legs, and came around his perfect, tight butt. Gabriel admitted to himself, the cold water did help him relieve the tension of his aroused member. He turned around to face Vivian. She was completely illuminated in the moonlight. He held out both hands to her. She stretched hers out as she submerged her legs and then her lower stomach into the water. Their fingertips touched, then intertwined so their palms pressed flat together. He studied her eyes as he brought her deeper into the water.

His heel grazed against a raised part underwater where he could sit; when he did the water came to his chest. He leaned back against the bank. Vivian sat on his lap, straddling him. Her wet fingers moved up his arms across his dry shoulders and into his hair. She brought his face to hers, descending her lips onto his own needy mouth. They kissed lightly for a while, indulging in simple pleasures. He ran his fingertips up her spin as she knotted her fingers into his hair. They opened their mouths to let their tongues get reacquainted. They played some more; Gabriel's hands left her back for other places.

"Oh, my love." She whispered as she let him kiss her neck slowly and with pressure. She took a hold of his shoulders, rubbing them as he kissed her neck and she raised herself from his lap so she could push her arms down his back.

Gabriel suddenly rested his forehead against her collarbone. His breathing was heavy and when Vivian's hand ventured south and wrapped around his pulsing member she could tell why.

"Please tell me you want this…it's been a week and a half." He groaned and began kissing her neck again. His mouth went lower to claim her breasts as his. His tongue twirled around her nipple, he sucked on it unheedingly then kissed her mouth. "Vivie, I need you right now." He moaned. "I want to pleasure you." His words aroused Vivian to the point of no return.

"Yes. Show me. Do everything, and anything you want." She added, her velvet voice heaven to his ears. And still he paused not wanting to get out of the water and get the condom. Vivian sensed his thoughts and whispered sexily in his ear. "Don't you think about going anywhere. We'll deal with that issue tomorrow. Now show me what you want to do to me."

**(A/n: yes Vivian is a little hypocritical right now, but that's what the morning after pill is for. Duh, lol. For those who want to read the full version of this, go to the M section and look under Chapter 5 "Getting to Know You", it'll be the second chapter! And for the rest, well we are skipping to the next day.) **

Gabriel smiled at those words and kissed her deeper than he had in a good week. They had been together with the pregnancy scare. But now he was showing her what he missed. He brought her on top of his erection and slid easily into her. She winced at his size. He saw her reaction and it made him continue pushing in, she begged him to go harder and he complied. Vivian braced her hands on his shoulders and leaned back so only her head was above the water. Gabriel grabbed her bottom and pulled her closer so that he was buried deeper inside of her.

Vivian then let go so she was floating on her back. Gabriel stood and when he did, he was jolted inside her. Vivian screamed with pleasure, which made Gabriel lengthen considerably inside her. She looked up at him. His lips were parted, his breathing heavy, and his tongue pressed tightly against the back of his teeth. He moaned when he had lengthened inside her. Winding his hands around her back he lifted her from the water. Vivian wrapped herself completely around him as he carried her up the bank. His steps made movement inside her as her G-spot was continuously hit by his strides.

The small whimpers in Gabriel's ear were exhilarating. As he laid her on the ground he captured her mouth and kissed her roughly. This time he let Vivian put her tongue in his mouth as he pushed hard into her. Finally Vivian was coming to her peak and Gabriel slowed his thrusts to a stop as her orgasm came. The muscles of his back tightened as he pulled away from Vivian's mouth to pull out completely and then thrust in hard as her orgasm continued. When her's was almost complete Gabriel came with his own climax. His finger dipped to her center as he massaged her clit, his seed spilled into her.

Gabriel's mouth closed over her peaked nipple, he sucked roughly and pressed her against the ground. She moaned as he moved from one breast to the other. She gripped at his hair as he bit the place where he had marked her as his mate. She called his name as he pulled out of her, and he brought her into his arms again, pressing his head against her cool wet hair.

"Baby…baby." He sighed nuzzling against her neck. She smiled and turned to her side, wrapping her arms around him. He ran his knuckles over her breasts watching her mouth turn into a large grin. Gabriel cradled her head against his chest. "Let's sleep out here tonight." He suggested and wrapped her against his warm chest. He sang to her as she fell asleep.

**The next morning** Gabriel awoke slowly to Vivian on top of him. She kissed him slowly, mumbling good morning against his mouth. When she woke up she had decided that she would venture further with her mate, and do what he had been suggesting when they were together. He sat up and watched her.

He opened his eyes fully as she moved her mouth down his neck, to his chest and slowly further. Gabriel's arousal was instant; Vivian wrapped her hand around his erection and squeezed long and hard as she nuzzled his abdomen.

"Oh my god Vivian…please!" He begged as her grip became harder and her thumb twirled slowly around the tip.

He braced himself on his elbows; his fingers were buried in the dirt as she looked up at him with a taunting smile. He breathed her name and watched as she took him into her mouth. He shuddered and moaned her name. She slowly pulled her mouth away, her tongue on the underside of his shaft. Then she twirled her tongue around the tip of his large erection. She stopped suddenly, and looking up at Gabriel, gently blew cool air against him. It was an ultimate sensation for him, sending a shock through his spine.

Then she took him fully into her mouth sucking gently, and no matter how gentle she was with him or how rough, his eyes rolled back and his body rocked. Vivian chuckled to hear his moans and pulled her mouth away. She then straddled him and lowered herself, so that she covered him completely. Gabriel grabbed her hips, but Vivian being on top set the rhythm and rode him hard. He sat up so to take her mouth with his as she continued to grind against him. He pushed his tongue in her mouth, playing with hers. His hands came up to touch her bouncing breasts. Gabriel finally exploded into her and Vivian came right after. They peaked together and fell onto the ground exhausted.

He took her small hand in his larger one, and kissed it adamantly. They snuggled on the ground for half and hour, kissing and laughing. Gabriel eventually stood and pulled her back into the stream so they could wash away the sweat. When they found the deepest area, Gabriel submerged himself completely and swam around Vivian. She turned in circles following him and laughed when he came up, shaking the water out of his hair on her.

"Your turn," he grabbed her and dunked her into the water for a second then brought her back up. Vivian responded by swiping her hand through the water to splash him. Gabriel ducked and grabbed her waist dragging her down into the water. They both came out of the water gasping for air. He took her face in his hands, one hand smoothing her wet hair back.

"I wish I could take a picture of you right now. You are gorgeous." He kissed her slowly and gently. "I love you, you know that don't you?" he smiled and rubbed her back.

"Yeah, there's no doubt about that. I really do love you." She kissed him back. She dragged her arms up his chest, placed her hands on his neck. He turned his face to kiss her wrists. They finally left the stream and got dressed. Gabriel took her hand as they moved out of the woods. He looked down at her and laughed. She looked up at him and pushed him to the side playfully. He countered and shook his wet hair all over her. She squealed and ran to the house, he chased after her.

Before lunch and after showers they got redressed and took a ride on the Harley. Vivian had complained about the hot leather jacket he made her wear, but she finally shut up when he told her that if she fell off the bike, he'd rather the leather go first then her skin.

When they pulled over beside a store in the shopping strip they went inside to eat. Vivian gladly took off the heavy jacket and sat down with her's and Gabriel's helmet while he went to use the bathroom and then order their food. Vivian ran her fingers through her hair and looked around the Subways. She cracked her knuckles, watching the people move through the line, when out of the corner of her eye, a young man caught her attention. Their eyes met for a brief moment and the man gave a polite nod and smiled to her then looked back at his laptop. Vivian looked back to her helmet, feeling stunned for a moment.

His short cropped blond hair and dazzling blue eyes, along with the ridiculously tan body drew Vivian's glance repeatedly. When the man, really 18, but very mature looking noticed Vivian kept looking at him, he left his laptop and walked across the three feet and sat at Vivian's table. He offered his hand to her.

"Have we met before?" he asked, his voice deep.

"Um, no…I'm Vivian, I just moved here."

"Really? I'm Kyle. And I've lived here all my life." He smiled. _This guy is corny_, Vivian thought. "So I'm guessing, and I hope you don't mind, I'm guessing you're still in high school then? I go to Green Mountain High, will you be going there."

"Uh, yeah. I'm a senior, what grade are you in?" Vivian was still dazed by the stranger.

"The same. And once I've graduated I'm going to move where it's nice and hot." He smiled again, which kept Vivian from forming a coherent train of thought, probably because Aiden was the last meat boy she talked to. She decided to make the next move.

"So do you know what you want to study?" She leaned against her hand and swept her hair back.

"History really, I'm fascinated with European really, I'm planning to take a trip to Europe with the class next summer. What are you planning?" he reached back to shut his laptop casually and turned to her.

"I haven't really thought about it…I know that's bad for entering senior year, but I guess art and French are the best I've got right now." Vivian heard footsteps behind her and noticed how Kyle looked up and behind her. Gabriel had returned with his and Vivian's food, in fact he had been watching this meat-boy the whole time he was in line.

"Vivian, who is this?" he asked as he put down the tray on the table. She turned to him as he protectively put his hand on her shoulder.

"Gabriel, this is Kyle, he goes to the high school that I'll be at in August. Kyle this is my boyfriend Gabriel. Kyle is you're school out yet?" Gabriel extended his hand and Kyle accepted it, Vivian saw that Gabriel was holding back his too firm handshake.

"No, we have about two weeks left. I'm guessing you're not in school right now?"

"No, but I'll get those credits made up. It was nice meeting you Kyle, I'll see you around." Vivian said as an effort to end the conversation. It wasn't necessarily Vivian's words but Gabriel's unending glare in Kyle's direction that made him get the hint.

Kyle stood "it's great to meet you too." He smiled again, dazing Vivian, which was becoming irritating for her and took his laptop up from the other table. He nodded to Gabriel and left the Subways.

Tensely Gabriel sat down in his seat.

"What did he want?" He looked down at his meatball sandwich and took a quick bite from it.

"He was just introducing himself." Gabriel grunted and took another bite from his sandwich. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked. Vivian picked up her sandwich, and even though she was hungry she was going to settle this argument now.

"What's so wrong with me talking to another guy?" she asked defensively. Gabriel put down his sandwich calmly.

"I never said anything was wrong with you talking to other men, I just don't want any meat boys hurting you again." He took her hand and she looked at him.

"He was just introducing himself, not trying to hook up. Besides not all of them are like…they're not all like Aiden." She spoke quietly. "So there should be no reason why I can't talk to one of them. All I have for friends are you and the four."

"I still have nightmares about you being shot, and in those dreams…you don't come back." He admitted quietly.

"Still? I didn't even know you had nightmares about that."

"I know I haven't told you. You've never slept with me when I had those nightmares." Vivian looked at him and then ate her sandwich. Gabriel took her hand in his, making her put down her sandwich.

"Listen to me." He said as he dragged his hand up her arm. "If I loose you I can't live. You don't know what you do to me. Every morning when I wake up and see you beside me, it's the most uplifting feeling." Vivian didn't know how to respond, she couldn't be mad at him for being protective.

They finished their meal in silence and then left the restaurant. Holding hands they walked down the strip, they left their helmets on the Harley. They made a little side stop in the drug store so Vivian could get a morning after pill and then they continued walking. Gabriel wrapped his arms around her and planted a long kiss on her forehead. She wrapped her arm around his waist as they went inside a store so she could shop. She wandered over to the bikinis and saw a plain black one, string, and when Vivian pulled it off the rack Gabriel's eyes sparked with lust. She pulled away from him and with a taunting smile moved away to other clothing sections. She was in the dress section and Gabriel came behind her. She found a little black dress and a wine red one. She held them up. "Do you think know if there are any clubs here?" she asked seductively.

"There are." He moved closer o her, his hand extended. She playfully batted him away, glad no one was looking. "Behave yourself, we're in public." She slapped his hand. She tried on the clothes and Gabriel bought them for her.

"Too bad we only have a few more days together before the pack comes." He said as his hand slid into the back pocket of her jeans. "Maybe we should make the best of it? Garden a little?" Vivian chuckled at his suggestion and quickly dragged her knuckles down the front of his pants. "Are you eager to get home love?"

"Mhm." He said huskily, "and when we get there I expect your hand to continue what it just did."

"Then it's a date." She said and they continued shopping. When they were done Gabriel put her bags in his travel cases and they climbed onto his bike. He put on his helmet and waited for her to get situated then revved his engine. Before they pulled off Vivian saw Kyle across the street, he noticed her and waved, she waved back and then put her hands on Gabriel's hips so he knew she was ready to go.

Once they were out of city limits Gabriel sped up on the winding roads. Vivian laughed and grabbed him tightly as they sailed down the road, dust flying behind them. When they were coming close to the National Park Gabriel slowed down. Deer shot through the forest, birds chirped and sang and Gabe's motorcycle, the road, and their clothes were the only man made thing there.

They pulled into their long tree lined driveway. The designer had placed the oaks carefully so there was a single row on both sides. The gardens could be seen from the driveway and Vivian thought of all the flowers she could plant that would catch a passerby's eye. Finally they came up to the yard. The barn was in a pasture way behind the house. Gabriel turned off the engine and kicked the stand down. Vivian climbed down first and was followed by her mate. She got her stuff out of the travel bags and went inside. Gabriel hung their jackets on the rack beside the front door and placed their helmets on the floor.

Vivian led him to their bedroom. She took off Gabriel's shirt and turned him around. "It's time for me to show you pleasure." She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. Her hands his tight belly, her teeth scraped his tan shoulder. He leaned his head back so it was touching hers.

Slowly she undid his pants, and then slid her hands underneath his boxers teasing his manhood to become erect. She smoothed her palms on his thighs then brought them up slowly, dragging her fingernails against his flesh. He lengthened in her hand. Vivian dragged her tongue up his spine as both hands wrapped around separate parts of his member. She ran her thumb down his erection and then over the head, twirling it around gently. Gabriel moaned her name and braced his hands against the wall. He growled deeply as she continued to stroke him, her hand squeezing and massaging him. Her other hand rubbed his balls and then moved to his thigh. She leaned fully against him and his arms shook as she continued.

Sweat ran down his head as she quickened her strokes and he called out her name with short breaths and gasps. When he came he threw back his head and Vivian marked his back. The sweet bliss of her hand, his release, and her teeth was almost too much for him to bear. Her hand continued to squeeze him until he was done and had gone down.

He leaned his head against the wall, sweat falling down his face. Vivian pulled her hands out of his pants and rubbed his stomach. She lapped away the blood on his back where she had bitten him. When Gabriel finally caught his breath he pulled her around and left a long kiss on her mouth. His tongue dominated as he returned the pleasure with a long satisfying kiss. When they pulled away Gabriel went to change his pants, the release leaving his clothes a mess. When he was dressed he pulled her to him again.

"You are amazing. How'd you get like that?" He teased.

"Only cause you showed me how."

"No, I never showed you how to do what you did with your fingertips." He pulled her flush against his body kissing her ardently. "Somehow you always know what I want." He mumbled as he kissed her.

They made their way downstairs to finish cleaning the house before the whole pack arrived. They removed the sheets from the furniture and refolded them to store in the upstairs linen closet. They dusted the whole house and the furniture, which took only an hour since there were only a few beds out of all the rooms, and the main furniture was downstairs. They had finished painting earlier in the week.

Sometime during the day Vivian disappeared and came back with her camera, taking pictures of the house and Gabriel. He played along with her and did some goofy shots. She ventured outside to the front of the house to take a picture of it. As she stood there taking in it's grand scale, she moved her finger to take a picture. Before she clicked the button Gabriel came out and saw her, a large smile came to his features as she took the picture. She looked at the back of her digital camera the shot of Gabriel was magical. Here the tall strong leader in front of their home a place bigger than him.

_When Esme comes, I'll get her to take a picture of Gabe and me in front of the house._ She thought to herself.

"I just talked to Bucky on the phone, and he says everything's all right down there. The pack will be here in three days. And we need to go buy some meat, do ribs sound good to you?"

"When have they not ever? Are we going to the store now? It's going to be hard getting all those groceries on your bike."

"Yeah, we need a car, but we have to manage with what we've got. Do you want to go with me, or do you want to work on the house some more?"

"I think I'll stay home, there's some stuff I want to do."

"Okay, well I'll be home soon." Instead of kissing her lightly he picked her off her feet, wrapped her around him and kissed her like it was his last day on earth. He cradled her head, their tongues fought for dominance and when he finally put her down she was winded. He playfully smacked her bottom before getting on his Harley and riding off. She waved to him and then rounded the house to the barn.

The previous owners had kept up the barn wonderfully, and Vivian was really thankful about how she wouldn't have to worry about repainting it.

She ventured into the barn there were 20 stables, each remote except for mice.

"Maybe we should get some cats," she pondered, even though she hated cats, she didn't want mice. She made her way to the loft where hay would have been stored, except there was none, however there was plenty of dust, she went back down to find the broom in the tack room and took it to the loft. Making sure her camera was secure in her pocket. Halfway through sweeping she began to sneeze like a maniac and decided someone else could do this for her. She made her way down the ladder and as she walked out of the barn a sudden presence made her jump.

In front of her was Kyle.

"What are you doing here?" she asked defensively and backed into the barn. Kyle stood there calmly his hands in his pocket.

"I followed you, is Gabriel here?" Vivian didn't like his cool visage, he felt dangerous.

"Yes he is." She lied, knowing better than to announce that she was alone. "Why did you follow me?" She clenched her fists, her claws extending.

Kyle walked not towards her but towards the house, and Vivian followed far behind, but just enough that she could hear him talk.

"Nice place you've got here Vivian. Big, out in the middle of nowhere. Is this just yours and your boyfriend?"

"That's none of your business. Leave now. I don't know what you want, but you have no right to be here."

"I'm shocked you haven't noticed yet Vivian." He approached her so that he was only an inch away, she would have moved if she weren't against a tree. Unfortunately for Vivian his eyes started to daze her again and she lost coherent thought. "Can't you smell? Or did you just not think too?"

Vivian took a deep breath and could tell Kyle was a Loup garrou.

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"In public? No, I had to get your attention first. Now this an interesting situation." He stepped back and paced a bit, "I mean you no harm so you can draw back your claws." His deep voice rumbled, yet there was still a threat in his voice. "I'm guessing Gabriel is your mate."

"Yes."

"Then where is he?" he asked too coolly.

"I told you he's inside and you can speak to him later. What do you want? Are you with another pack?"

"No I am with no other pack. What a shame you're already taken Vivian, no doubt your good in bed since Gabriel's so much older than you. He looks in his 20's. How old is he?"

"24, and I'm 17, what of it?"

"Nothing really, but do you enjoy that age difference? I'm sure he's dying for pups, being the alpha and all."

"Listen you creep, I'm not going to leave Gabriel because of some age difference, and I sure as hell know what he wants more than you do."

"Hmm, feisty." He smirked. "I know Gabriel isn't home Vivian, and I think there are easier ways to persuade you that you'd find me a more suitable mate. Do you really want to be queen bitch? And deal with all that responsibility?"

His words spoke to her most inner struggle. She was still unsure of how she could handle being queen.

"Have you ever imagined what it would be like to not worry about a pack? Being free from responsibility? Sounds good doesn't it?" All he had to do was look at Vivian and he could easily sense her struggle.

When would Gabriel be back, she didn't have a watch on her and hadn't looked at the time when he left? Why didn't she have her cell on her?

"I'm going to say this one more time Kyle: LEAVE NOW!" she growled and showed her claws. "I don't even know you, and I'm happy with what I've got."

"Fine, your loss. See you at school." He turned and made his way back to the house. Vivian followed him at a distance until she was sure that he was in his car and going down the driveway.

During the time they were walking down to the house he would look back at her, and smirk, taking in a fill of her body with a long gaze.

When he got in his car he winked at her and then sped off.

When he was out of sight Vivian ran inside and dead bolted all doors, then closed all the windows of the downstairs. She ran upstairs to get her cell phone and dialed Gabriel's number quickly.

"Hey sugar." He said when he answered, recognizing her number. "Is there anything you need from the store?"

"No, Gabriel listen, that Kyle kid followed us home, and he cornered me. He was here just 15 minutes ago." He listened to her quick tone and his hand that was holding the shopping cart handle crunched it completely.

"He cornered you?" Gabriel moved to an empty corner in the store, he didn't want anyone to hear. "Did he touch you?" he seethed.

"No…he's a rouge Gabe, and he came here because he wants me to leave with him. He started talking all this bull shit, I need you to come home." She left off as she moved into their closet closing the door. Vivian was not weak, but she was weary that Kyle would try to enter the house.

"I'm coming home right now. Are the doors locked?"

"Yes."

"Good, now where are you?"

"In our closet, the door is locked."

"Stay there, I'll come for you honey. Don't unlock the main door even if you think it's me, I'll come get you."

"Okay, please hurry." She hung up. Oh how furious Gabriel was, he pushed his cart to the checkout and waited impatiently for the clerk to ring up his groceries. She looked timidly at the crushed handle on the cart and thought of saying something, but when she saw Gabriel's furrowed brow she thought it best to let it go.

Gabriel finally got his groceries onto his bike and sped away as fast as he could. He was thinking none too pleasant thoughts. If he saw Kyle near Vivian or his property again he would snap his neck. He imagined the worst of what Kyle had said to Vivian. No doubt if this loop was really rouge, he would feel free to try and take another male's mate.

Rouge's didn't follow the pack laws, which were the same pretty much for all packs. You don't take another Loup garou's mate unless they consent for it, and then the two males would fight for her. A rouge would only mean danger to Gabriel's pack, they were unpredictable and could easily reveal themselves without care.

No Gabriel was not happy with this threat; he was fuming to say the least. This was his new home and he would be damned if the pack came under danger again.

He finally pulled into the driveway and calmed himself just in case Kyle was there watching. He decided that he would act like he knew nothing while he was in plain sight. Slowly he unloaded the meat and other items from the bags of the Harley taking his time to walk up the porch and whistled as he unlocked the front door and took the groceries to the kitchen slightly looking out the windows.

When he was in the kitchen he threw the meat in the fridge and took the servants staircase upstairs, running up the concealed passage way, taking the steps three at a time. He rushed up to the second floor to his and Vivian's bedroom. When he got to their bedroom he went to the closet door and called her name gently, despite all the fury built inside him, he should the utmost tenderness to his love.

He heard the closet door unlock and slowly Vivian came out, she looked angry as well. When she locked eyes with Gabriel she ran into his arms, they held each other tight. He buried his face into her neck, when they pulled back he asked her again "Did he touch you?"

"No, he is such an asshole."

"What did he say to you?" he pushed her hair back from her face.

"He just kept going about how I should join him as a rouge, and then he had the nerve to make it seem like a damn sin that we're eight years apart in age. Oh my God he pisses me off…" she put her hands on her hips really steamed now. "And to top it all off he said 'I'm sure he's dying for pups, being the alpha and all.' I kept telling him to leave but he just kept looking back at me and smiling." She cringed and only relaxed when Gabriel pulled her in his arms and rubbed her back.

"He has no idea what we want. He's just trying to get to you, though his method's of trying to woo you sound completely unflattering." She nodded in agreement against his chest and sighed.

"I can't believe why people and other Loup garroux want to bother us so much. I just want to relax, I want us to be left alone." She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. He kissed her forehead.

"Will you be okay here if I go and circle the house? I won't go far. I just want to make sure he's not still here."

"I'll go with you." She offered, and Gabriel reluctantly agreed.

They went downstairs and onto the porch. Both shifted into their pelts and split up circling slowly around the house, sniffing for Kyle's scent. Gabriel was the first to find it and howled Vivian came around from the far end of the house to where Gabriel was.

They both picked up the scent, thankful that it was old and followed it from the house to the woods. The scent was too recent. Gabriel led the way, his nose practically one with the ground. Vivian followed right behind him, alert to the noises of the woods. Her head would dart towards any sound.

The scent became stronger and stronger and suddenly Gabriel and Vivian stopped. Immediately Gabriel moved to a defensive position and horrid snarl ripping itself from his throat.

Across the stream stood Kyle, a smoky gray wolf, whose blue eyes were ice cold, the gold rim around the pupil quickly turning red. Every muscle in Gabriel's body tensed as he took in Kyle's too calm presence. He motioned with his tail to Vivian that she should stand back. She obeyed and snarled at Kyle as well. Gabriel backed up a bit, and suddenly broke into a run and cleared the wide stream. He landed heavily on the other bank, his paws like thunder hitting the ground.

Kyle jumped back and turned to run, Gabriel in quick pursuit. Vivian followed close behind, watching as Gabriel followed the rouge. Gabriel barked in threat as he neared Kyle each time, snapping at his heels and biting his tail.

Coming towards a giant oak, Kyle used it as leverage and jumped it, turning around in mid air and tackling Gabriel. The smoky wolf dug its fangs deep into the black wolf's shoulder, tearing and shaking the fur away. Gabriel bucked him away and dragged his claws down Kyle's stomach. Kyle flipped and knocked Gabriel in the face, temporarily hurting his eye. Vivian watched the fight, wanting to jump in, but not knowing if it would help her mate or not. Gabriel recovered and rammed Kyle into the tree.

Kyle took off running again, and Gabriel had to catch his breath, Vivian shot after Kyle chasing him away. Soon she heard Gabriel's thunder of footfalls following them. He was right beside her; she could see blood flying from his face and shoulder. He quickly passed her and shot forward, Kyle gained his own speed and finally was chased off their land.

When Kyle was long gone into the National Forest Gabriel finally stopped running. He sat down exhilarated from the run, but more furious than before that he hadn't been able to kill the rouge.

Vivian came beside him, licking his wounded shoulder. It wasn't a deep tear, and would hopefully be healed by tomorrow. She finally convinced him to turn around, that he had chased off Kyle, hopefully for good.

When they were halfway across their property Gabriel had to rest for a minute, he was having trouble seeing out of his wounded eye, Vivian stayed right beside him as they made the journey back home slowly.

They trotted up to the porch and Vivian changed back first. When she was clothed, Gabriel changed and as he grew back to his human form, his wounded eye was black and blue and his shoulder crusted with blood. He pulled on his pants and stomped into the house, up the stairs to the bathroom in their bedroom, Vivian followed behind with his shirt. She drew him a bath as he examined his black eye in the mirror. When the large tub was full he turned from the mirror, got undressed and slid in, grumbling. His whole body was aching from the chase; he must have run a good hard 15 miles.

He sank into the water, Vivian came in from the bedroom dressed in her pajamas and carrying in some boxers and a tee shirt for him, which she placed on the counter. He was washing his hair and Vivian picked up the bar of soap, making him lean forward so she could wash his back. When he put down his arms she gently washed the blood from his shoulder. She kissed his cheek and gave him the soap so he could finish washing. She waited until he was done, sitting on the edge of the counter.

Gabriel stood, his legs intensely sore, his thigh muscles hard from the workout. He dried himself off then wrapped the towel around his waist.

"I'll go get you some ice." She said and hopped down from the counter. As she was downstairs Gabriel looked again at his left eye, he couldn't see out of it, and was thoroughly pissed.

As he dried his hair Vivian came into the bathroom with a bag of ice wrapped in a hand towel. She wrapped it up all neat and gave it to him.

"Thank you." He said and pressed it to his eye, then stood still as Vivian pulled out the Neosporin from the draw and rubbed it over the three long gashes. She found gauze and wrapped it around the wound tight. She let him get dressed and went to get the bed ready for him to lie down. She sat on the bed watching as he turned off the bathroom light and trudged into the bedroom, turned off the overhead light and came to bed. He slowly sat down, pulling himself onto the mattress and lying down with a sigh.

Vivian kissed him gently. "You're my hero, you know that?" And she kissed him again, so thankful that he was the type of man that would run off any threat to her.

"Yeah well I didn't really catch him, bastard got away," he grumbled.

Vivian looked down at him and sighed, then moved to the end of the bed, rubbing his tired feet. "You just go to sleep," she leaned down and kissed is knee and rubbed his leg. Then she curled up on his right side, the one that wasn't all battered and rubbed her hand slowly over his chest. She pulled the covers tighter around them, looking up at Gabriel. He just lay completely on his back, his bag of ice resting on his eye. Slowly she kissed his neck.

"Thank you for taking care of me. No one else would have chased him away." She said sincerely, running her fingers through his hair. She received a small smile finally.

"No one can love you as much as I do Vivie. I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me." He lay back and held the ice pack on his face. She fell asleep beside him, but Gabriel lay wide awake, the anger rolling off his body. Even Vivian's presence didn't calm him down.

Who was this Kyle to come and interfere with their lives? He wanted to leave and go hunt him down, but he could barely move now that he was lying down. He balled his hand into a fist at the frustration, and finally fell asleep. His sleep was not peaceful at all, his old nightmare returning.

_Aiden stood poised with his shotgun, and Vivian and Gabriel where the only other ones. He was standing far away unable to move, he could only listen to their conversation. _

_Gabriel watched in horror as Aiden slowly pulled the trigger, the blast from the barrel as the bullet flew from the weapon. It hit Vivian in the heart, knocking her to the ground a spray of blood bursting from her bosom. _

_He screamed and tried to run after her, the ground shaking underneath him, though he moved slowly, Aiden whipped around and fired his gun again. The bullet exploded into Gabriel's kneecap. The bone was shattered and he collapsed instantly. He was so far from Vivian who shook as her blood drained and the silver raced to her heart. Gabriel couldn't move with his shattered knee. The silver was also infecting him greatly. _

_He called to Vivian tried to drag himself to her but he couldn't. She turned her head to him, her mouth forming voiceless words, blood trickling from her lips. Her eyes went cold, her body twitching and suddenly stopped. She lay sprawled on the ground, dead. He screamed for her and was finally able to drag himself to her. Aiden approached and fired another shot into his back. Gabriel fell to the ground, Aiden's deadly, silent presence hovering over him waiting for Gabriel to die as well. _

He awoke with a jolt, which shook the bed and caused Vivian to wake. She had been nestled turned away on her side of the bed and she looked up groggy, then felt Gabriel's hand reaching for her. She heard him sob before he reached for her. She sat up and turned around looking at him puzzled.

Gabriel lay as if paralyzed on his back reaching out for her, and staring at the ceiling. He could feel the gunshot wound to his knee and his back, he could still picture Vivian dead.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she curled up beside him; her thumb wiped away the tear that fell down his cheek. When Gabriel didn't answer she turned his face towards hers and asked again.

He whispered her name and pulled her to his chest, crushing her to him with his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair, mumbling incoherent strains of thought.

When he was silent Vivian asked him "Did you have that dream that you told me about earlier?" He mumbled yes and folded her closer to his chest. She could tell when he fell asleep and slowly moved off his chest to a more comfortable position beside him. His face was lined with grief; she wandered what had happened in his dream.

**This is a new record—22 pages total! Hot damn! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's definitely been my favorite so far to right, I missed writing fight scenes, and don't worry Kyle will come back, so there will be more action! **

**Thanks to these people for reviewing: Davidian, Wolf-Man No Like His Kibbles, Cat18, HotWolfGirl, RebelDiamond, Chase-Mistress, Crow Riddle, Sweetly Sarcastic, LukeNLorelai637, heartbreakerginny, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, and Twilight Mormon. Glad to see new reviewers! Please review for which ever side you read, and if you read twice, feel free to review twice!**

**Love, **

**Dahlila**


	3. Chapter 9 extended

Chapter 9- extended

**A/N: well since i saw more people like these parts of my story I thought I would continue what I left off in chapter nine, please review**

The next day was darkened with gray skies. Vivian was awoken by the thunder and rain and got out of bed to close the French doors so the rain wouldn't come in. Seeing Gabriel was still asleep, she went around to the other few rooms to close those windows as well. She looked down at the patio, which was becoming flooded with rain. Could they install their own drains? She wondered. The much-needed rain brought a chill into the air that sharply contrasted meltingly hot temperatures of late.

Downstairs she turned on the weather channel. The storm was only temporary and would be gone by tonight. However it would continue in its ferocity with no brakes. Flooding would be a problem. She turned off the TV to return to the bedroom.

The close lightning lit their dark house as she slowly walked up the stairs, wrapping her robe around her body. Large raindrops pelted the windows, Vivian re-entered their room, Gabriel still asleep. No sun could penetrate the clouds, only when lightning hit could she see his face. The bright streaks illuminated the room; his eye was blacker than the previous night. His ice pack lay to the side, melted in its bag. She sat on the edge of the bed, almost hesitant to wake him up; he hadn't slept well the whole night.

She rubbed his cheek slowly and then ran her hand over his chest. He stirred and she decided that he needed to wake up comfortably. She gently pressed her lips to his as he opened his good eye to her. When his grogginess subsided he looked at her, and then ran his fingers through his tangled hair.

"Hey." She whispered, her fingertips grazing his stomach. "How are you feeling?" she inquired.

Gabriel sat up and winced. "Still sore," he replied. Vivian pulled away the covers and turned on the lamp beside the bed as Gabriel swung his legs off. She noticed that there was a dark bruise on his thigh; she nudged up the material to see it continuing to his hips. He watched as she pushed up his shirt to reveal another bruise from when he had tumbled with Kyle. No doubt, and hopefully Kyle would be in worse condition for Gabriel slamming him into a tree.

"Oh baby," she sighed. "Look at what he did to you." She kissed his cheek tenderly then pulled him out of bed. He stretched and went to the window, looking at the violent storm outside. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed again.

He was mad that he could see only with one eye and when Vivian stood at his left side, he moved her to his right so not only could he embrace her without any pain, but could see her as well.

Somewhere out there, hopefully far away was the rogue. Gabriel was trying to not let his anger get to him, but he didn't want Vivian to be threatened. She rubbed his back then pulled away to get dressed. He went to the closet with her, his fingertips raising the back of her shirt slightly so his could graze his skin against hers. He caressed the small of her back, sending tingling sensations up her spine. He leaned down his breath tickling her ear.

"Let me dress you," he whispered sensually. She smiled and stood still, letting him lift up her shirt and off her body. He reached for the shirt she gave him and slipped her bra on her, of course after taking the time to run his fingers over the most sensitive parts of her skin. She smiled as he moved his hands over her. He finally put her bra and shirt over her.

Gently he pushed away her pajama bottoms and finished dressing her slowly. She then turned around to him. "Let me dress you." She echoed.

Gabriel lifted his hands over his head, letting her take her time. She trailed her lips up his stomach to his neck. She suckled a spot underneath his ear. Then she took off his bandage. His shoulder was healed perfectly, with no trace of damage. She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his warm chest.

When she finished dressing him, they left the room, fingers entwined, and she took him to the kitchen, to fix him a hero's breakfast, because that's what he was to her. While she made him pancakes and sausages, he fixed himself another ice pack and held it tenderly against his eye.

She stood over the hot grill, and Gabriel commented on how domestic she was coming, with her fixing him breakfast and them fixing up the house. She laughed briefly at his comment. "Don't expect me to stay inside all the time." She moved the sausages around, their aroma floating over to Gabriel.

"Would you object to staying inside all the time…if it was in our bed?" he smirked, pulling her around the bar to his lap. He put down the ice pack and cupped her face with his large hand, bringing her mouth to his. As she was only sitting on one knee she wrapped her arms around his neck and took his gentle tongue with hers. He ran his other hand down her back, circling around her waist as they continued to kiss. She pulled away when she peeked out of one eye to see that the breakfast really needed to be flipped. Gabriel finally let her go, but his hand lingered on her butt.

He picked up his ice pack and pressed it against his black eye again.

"It'll go down by tonight honey." She assured him as she piled his pancakes and sausage on a plate and poured as much syrup on them as he liked. She rooted around for some plastic ware, and finally sat down, all their breakfast prepared.

Gabriel slowly drank from his coffee as Vivian devoured her breakfast. "Honey, are you going to eat?" she questioned of the distracted Gabriel.

"Yeah." He picked up his knife and fork and began to eat.

"Listen, stop grueling over Kyle ok? You'll be able to get him, and you're not making for good conversation." She spoke honestly.

"I'm sorry. But it's my responsibility to take care of everyone, and most importantly you. Don't give me that look, you are my mate, and I want to protect you. Don't forget, it was me and the four that stopped you from killing yourself." He added on, it was unnecessary because that little tad bit left both in a bad mood.

They finished breakfast in awkward silence; Vivian picked up her plate and threw it away, leaving the room. He looked after her as she briskly exited. He sighed and continued eating, regretting that he reminded her of that terrible night.

She stormed to the living room and turned on the TV, how did they get into arguments so quickly like this, she only remembered trying to convince him that he would be able to catch Kyle and then he just had to add on about that night. She flipped through the channels until she came upon "That '70's Show." She knew this would cheer her up; she drew her feet up Indian style and lay back into the couch. She heard Gabriel moving through the kitchen, grumbling, and she could care less right now. He didn't need to put his bad mood on her. Especially since they just made love yesterday, they were always in a great mood after being together.

_That bastard Kyle, trying to ruin our relationship._ She fumed as she thought to herself. Gabriel came to the living room, feeling guilty for lashing out at Vivian, he realized he was obsessing over this problem and it was putting his relationship on bad terms. When he came in he looked at Vivian who was looking at the TV with a burning glare.

He debated sitting beside her, he didn't want to make up across the room. "Vivian." She looked up at him, but didn't speak. He slowly sat down on the couch at the other end. "I'm sorry for bringing up that night." He looked her in the eye and reached over to take her hand as he scooted closer.

She finally acknowledged him and laid her head in his lap. He entwined their fingers and he touched her cheek with his free hand. She reached up and brought his mouth down to hers. They kissed deeply and when they pulled away and settled together, things were better.

Outside the storm stalled and the sun peaked through the dark house, bringing light to things. He ran his hand over her hips and they laughed together at the TV. No, Kyle would not mess up what they have, of that both mates were positive.

Once the program went off they got up and ventured out to the patio, make that a half flooded patio. Vivian stepped bare foot through the water, her feet completely covered in some places. Gabriel went over to the grill, regretting not putting the cover on it. The inside was mostly dry, but the rest of the outside was soaked. He then realized he needed to get a new gas tank. That would have to wait; he wasn't going to leave Vivian alone.

The rain left a delicious smell in the air; the birds came from their nests, feeding heartily on fat worms. Vivian wiped the water off the patio furniture and beckoned him to sit with her. The pack would be here tomorrow, the house was freshly painted and they had all the food ready for the barbeque.

Gabriel wrapped his arm around Vivian; he was starting to see out of his left eye again. Tomorrow, no doubt would be crazy with every one moving in their possessions, dealing out furniture and everything else. The pack had all had separate yard sells over the past three weeks to get rid of their couches, un-needed things, and anything else they could scrounge off so they all had good amounts of money.

"This is the last day we'll have all to ourselves here." Gabriel sighed.

They reminisced on the three weeks they had had here together. Even the problem of Kyle could not dim the serenity of their quality time.

"Since its our last day," she scooted closer to him and kissed his neck. "Maybe we should spend that day in bed." She suggested. "I've got a little something to show you." He smiled at that suggestion and got up taking her hand in his as they moved into the house up to their bedroom where they would spend the rest of the day and night.

Vivian sat him in the desk chair and pulled out a long sash from the drawer. "You see I've been planning this." She blindfolded him and kissed him deeply. He reached up to cup her breasts.

"I'll be right back." She whispered in his ear.

"Vivian went to the back of their closet where her surprise lay in wait. She pulled out her lingerie piece from Victoria's Secret. It was incredibly thin and had straps that she knew Gabriel would have fun undoing, a long bow covered the back of her thong. She put on her black heels to go with the black lace. She called to Gabriel from across the room for him to stay sitting but remove the blindfold.

His heart started to speed up as he looked at his love. She sauntered across the room in a black lacy bra and thong; he could see the long red ribbon flowing behind her. When she came to him he hooked his finger in the strap that held the underwear to her garter.

"Hey sexy." He smiled and ran his finger up her thigh.

"Are you ready to have fun wolf-man?"

"Always." He smiled as he leaned over and kissed her inner thigh as she twisted her fingers in his hair. His mouth continued to explore the tender flesh near her most intimate place. He kissed her stomach and bit on the fabric of her thong pulling at it. She smiled lustfully as he continued kissing forward reverting to animalistic motions. Slowly his fingertips worked behind her back and he removed the lacy bra.

He cupped her breasts with both hands, kissing them, and then opening his mouth to taste. She kissed the top of his head as his mouth did erotic things to her, sucking and biting. She squirmed, her hips against his chest wanting to get him naked.

She lifted his head and attacked his lips forcing his mouth open with her tongue. He grabbed her hair right next to her skull and kept her there, his other hand making her sit on his lap. When she landed she felt his erection straining against his jeans, longing to be released. As they kissed ardently, so much that they couldn't tell whose tongue was in which of their mouths; Vivian reached down and quickly undid his pants. As she was freeing him from denim restraints he cupped her breast again, squeezing them so hard she moaned deliciously into his mouth. He dragged his kisses down her neck sucking on the tender flesh.

Her claws extended and ripped off his plain white tee. He lifted her off his lap suspending her in mid air as she pulled off her heels. She stood over him and pulled down his jeans and boxers in one swift motion. Gabriel turned her around, he had already undone the straps on her thighs, she could feel his hands slowly touching the ribbon; too slowly.

"Oh Gabe! Now!" he only chuckled at her lusty pleading. He had her lean over so her hands were braced against her knees. He kissed the small of her back and inched down her thong. He smoothed his hands along her bottom. Slowly he set her on his lap, moving her hair to kiss her neck. One hand rubbed her breast and pinched then kneaded.

His other hand grazed her thigh into her core where he found her hot and ready. She scooted back as his fingers touched her clit, feeling his erection pressing against her bottom. As his fingers moved against her folds it sent feverous shocks through her. She cried out in pleasure as he slid two fingers into her pumping in and out slowly, and arching upwards to press against her inner walls. She leaned her head backwards wanting to feel their mouths together.

Now both his hands were at her center, one inside and the other playing with her clit, bringing her to her first orgasm. She shuddered in his lap, biting her lip and shaking all over. Meanwhile Gabriel reached into the table draw and pulled out a condom to put on. When he finished with himself and was still pleasuring his woman, she eventually collapsed back against him. Sweat covered her body as the last shocks of her orgasm swept through her quivering body.

Vivian was suddenly lifted in the air and was settled with Gabriel penetrating her deeply. She cried out in pleasure as he pulled her up and down so that she was close to bouncing. Gabe's cries of pleasure went deep into her ear as he pushed deeper and deeper into her body, his release threatening to come now, but he could hold on a little longer. Vivian leaned back against him, his teeth burying into her shoulder. She moaned pleasurably as he lapped the blood away.

Finally they were spent if only for a moment. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close. "How about we take a shower?" he whispered and picked her up into his arms, reaching behind him for another condom, just in case. She wrapped her arms around his neck, which she kissed longingly.

He cradled her close, and closed the bathroom door behind him.

"Is it really necessary for us to take a shower though?" Vivian asked, "I certainly didn't expect to stop making love until well in tomorrow." She smiled and suddenly twisted her body so her legs were wrapped around his waist and she was kissing him deeply and quick again. His hands cupped her bottom and squeezed roughly.

"I'm always up" he paused, "for trying out in new places." He kissed her again moaning. She stepped into the shower, bending over seductively as she turned on the water. He growled and smoothed his hand along her rump and up her back. He followed her into the shower and took the soap in his hands generously running it along her butt. Slowly he worked up, kissing the bite mark tenderly. They kissed for a long time and Gabriel lifted her against the shower wall, she kissed him as he penetrated her again, slowly this time. He braced his hands against the wall on both sides of her, only holding her up with his hips. She grabbed onto the bar that held the washcloth moving with him.

He stared at her as he pushed up again and again their eyes locked, each listening to each other's groans. He picked up speed and had her whole body off the floor and pressed against the shower wall. After a moment started to slow down, but a pleading moan from his mate made him continue his hard pace. Finally his mouth touched her skin; she smiled as his mouth found her breasts, as he marked her again.

She almost screamed with the pleasure and when he noticed this he pulled out all the way and thrust so hard into her multiple times that her orgasm came so full-blown she did scream for him. He came right after and buried his head into her shoulder feeling his own orgasm rivet through his body. He pulled out and collected her into his arms holding her tight. She moaned his name and kissed his cheek, wrapping herself tighter around him. She could still feel him shaking from their shared orgasm, and wished that they could always be together like this.

He leaned her back against the wall, clearly tired for the moment as he rested against her, though he was heavy she didn't mind, she always enjoyed in times like this that he was so much bigger than her. Finally he carried her out of the shower and laid her on the bed, drying off her body. He arranged her so her feet were on her pillow and her hair lay strewn over the covers. He leaned against the edge of the bed and kissed her upside down.

"I'll be right back," he mumbled against her mouth. As he walked out of the room she whistled at him, admiring his taught bottom and muscled legs, he looked back at her with a sexy grin. As she heard him go down the stairs she stretched contently on the bed, feeling well loved, but of course wanting more.

Soon Gabriel returned to their bedroom, in his hand a bowl of cut strawberries. He climbed on the bed and draped his chest over hers. He took a strawberry and opened her mouth with his tongue, then put in the fruit. He watched as she slowly ate it, smiling up at him.

"Do that again." She said, and she found his tongue in her mouth, this time he stayed longer before moving away and placing in another strawberry. "That taste good," she smiled as she finished chewing her treat. She suddenly got an idea in her head and nudged him off then lay back down.

"Close your eyes." She whispered and he did, laying to the side. "No peeking." She giggled. Then she took a handful of the strawberries and put them all down her front and a few on her thighs. She told him to open his eyes and when he did, his mouth watered at the image in front of him.

She pulled his head to her body his tongue touching her skin, his teeth nibbling as he took each piece of food into his mouth so slowly that she shivered under his mouth. When he ate all that was on her torso he dragged his mouth over her stomach and then moved his body so he was lying on top of her legs. He finally ate the last of what was on top of her, his tongue lapping at the sticky skin on her thighs. He wrapped his arms around her and moved her completely around on top of the bed so she was propped against the pillows. He bit her navel and looked up at her.

"Do you know what I'm about to do to you?" he suggested in a thick, sexy voice. She stretched her arms behind her and nodded her head in anticipation.

He spread her thighs and lifted her hips to his mouth. With one hand he parted her folds, his tongue touching her clit. His mouth closed over her and he suckled her hard. She arched her back feeling his teeth and tongue ravish her wonderfully. And how great it felt, she could feel herself wet and ready for him again. His tongue traveled down and she gasped as he stuck it inside her. He was sticky and sweet from eating all the strawberries. She bucked against him, grabbing at the covers as her body shook with pleasure. She closed her eyes briefly and suddenly she felt his cock inside of her again! Her eyes shot open and she pushed him to his back. She rode him hard, milking his forth all he was worth. As she did this now she opened his mouth with her tongue and fed him.

After they completed an hour of lovemaking they curled up on their bed and into a short nap. Soon they would re awake and make love again and again.

**THIS IS THE FINAL INSTALLMENT OF GETTING TO KNOW YOU!!! SO DON'T EXPECT ANY MORE.**

However please review, I'd like your input on this sex scene, I think its one of the best yet. 


End file.
